On Leave
by aithomenos
Summary: Misato returns to Japan after time stationed in Germany and tries to convince a workaholic Ritsuko to take a two week leave along with her. Based on fic, Cat's Paw. Female/female romantic relations. For mature reading. Fin.
1. Preface

**Preface**

**Rating: MA for explicit sexuality and language**

**Disclaimer: **Property of Gainax. No profit is being made.

**Warning:**

This is a graphic and (intended to be) 'mature' work exploring the intimate relationship between two women. If any of these aspects disturb you, please do not proceed to read. Also, DO NOT READ if you are underage. I've included this page as sufficient warning. Ignore at your own discretion.

**To provide a little context:**

This is an offshoot of my WiP fic _Cat's Paw _(insert shameless plug)_, _which is basically a "what if" scenario where Ritsuko and Misato became lovers during their early years and how it affects the canonical plot of Evangelion. At this point, that story is considered a very rough draft that I plan on finishing and revising.

Anyways, I had this idea while writing the original fic, but this didn't fit anywhere in the plot. This was kind of light -hearted while the other fic is more angsty. Still, it was too good to just let go of and not write. So here it is as a one-shot (with 3 planned chapters and an epilogue)--kind of fluff, maybe?

The story was inspired by the phrase, "Absence makes the heart grow fonder," and takes place about a year after Misato and Ritsuko have graduated from college and are now employed by GEHIRN, which will later be dissolved and restructured into NERV. Misato is off in Germany undergoing training that will prepare her to become Director of Strategic Operations; while Ritsuko is staying in Japan to work on Project E and help her mother polish the final specifications of the MAGI systems. In this alternate--but parallel--universe, Ritsuko has become a highly respected doctor in her own right while her mother is still alive. So that's the timeframe...

Lastly, I welcome (and am truly thankful for) beta readers, even on work that's 'finished.' Let me know if you're interested in helping me. Now, with nothing left to say, on with the show!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*********

"This looks good. If we keep this up, the estimated  
project timeline should be...next five to four years, I'd say.  
Give or take a few months."

She agrees, taking a step back to fully admire the giant.  
It never stops amazing her---what they're striving to  
accomplish here. God? Replicated on Earth? Even if He  
is just a bare exoskeleton--white and gleaming in this  
underground cavern, devoid of life for the moment---the  
enviable scale of Him in repose, hanging from steel wires,  
stirs something inside her. Was it fear? Most likely...

Just as likely as awe.

_"We have to be ready by then,"_ she thinks, _"We don't  
have a choice."_

"I'll be running over Balthazar's uplinks tonight. There  
are a few hypothetical I want to make sure are tightened  
before my mother returns," she said, turning and walking  
now to the end of the walkway.

And the man next to her holding the clipboard, a fellow  
technician, looks at her, his face suddenly distraught.  
"Tonight, Doctor?"

"Yes. Why? Are you unavailable?"

"Actually..." He stops, realizing that she's staring at him.  
She's not a mean person; quite the opposite--very  
amicable. But there's something about her that radiates a  
quiet intensity coupled with a disturbing amount of  
intelligence; and he wonders if she'd understand  
something so trivial. Those cool green eyes stare back at  
him from behind rimless spectacles, even as her face  
remains friendly. Patient.

She intimidates him without trying.

"It's my wife," he confesses, sheepish. "Our anniversary  
is in a few days and I was planning on picking up a gift  
for her later on..."

He trails off, losing courage when he sees her looking at  
him strangely.

"Wife?" She repeated, musing over the term, "Hmm...you  
know...being here for so long I forget that people have  
lives outside their work."

And he lets out a sigh of relief he didn't realize he was  
holding in. "_So_," he figures, "_it's not me..."_

_Come to think of it..._

Curiosity churns over, and he wonders the opposite of her:  
does _she_ have a life outside her work? No. It doesn't seem  
so. That's a bit of an enigma, really. And he's never  
considered it until now, having taken her constant  
presence in these underground facilities for granted. He's  
grateful, for her, sure. They all were. Without her, they  
wouldn't even be able to make half the progress so far. Still...

There was no regards where her personal wellbeing was  
concerned.

She smiles at him. "That's ok," she says, reassuring.  
"Technically the schedule for tonight is overtime."

"Are you sure? I can always..."

"No. Go home," she insists, "Get some rest. You deserve  
it."

His shoulders slump in relief. There was time yet to get  
presents.

"Doctor Akagi?" They both to where her name is called.  
"Phone for you. From the Germany branch."

_Germany? _Her expression changes--he sees it, but doesn't  
ask.

"I'll take it in my office."

***

"Ritsuko Akagi speaking."

"Ritsuko, why so formal?" Her voice filters through the  
coarse mechanics of the phone, still managing to retain its  
playfulness.

And Ritsuko can't help but smile. "Misato, I knew it was  
you."

"Who else?"

And she is surprised. Misato usually calls in the evenings  
when she knows the other woman is more available.  
Almost half a year to the date since they began  
conversing in this way; half a year since Misato had taken  
up assignment in GEHIRN, Germany.

"So what is it?" Ritsuko prompts, "You're not calling  
early just to say 'hi,' are you?"

And Misato's standing outside the cafeteria building,  
payphone to her ear as she relates over the noise of  
people congregating near her---these were basically the  
school-grounds for GEHIRN trainees. "I just found out  
and I couldn't wait to tell you. They're letting our section  
go on leave for two weeks."

Ritsuko's eyes open wide as she notes the excitement in  
Misato's voice.

"I'm heading back to Japan next Saturday."

"Next Saturday?"

"Yeah." On the other end of the phone, Misato holds the  
phone closer, inclining into the booth--wanting for more  
privacy. Her fingers curls around the phone cord. "Do  
you know of anywhere I could stay?"

It's not very subtle, but Misato doesn't have to be, and  
Ritsuko picks it up right away; returning it, just as  
playfully, "Hmm...I can probably think of a few places to  
put you up in."

"Great..."

Misato takes a moment to simply revels in knowing that  
she'll be seeing her again soon; and it couldn't be soon  
enough. Behind her, a group of German men--other  
GEHIRN trainees--spot her, nudged each other excitedly  
before calling over, "Misato!"

And their voices knock her out of her reverie. She turns,  
smiles and answers back, "Hey, alles kla?"

Ritsuko hears it--the conversation in the background, and  
she's impressed. Misato's German is heavily accented and  
she certainly wasn't fluent...hesitating here and there with  
an occasional "e-to...nani ka," but she is conversational;  
loquacious even when hindered by issues of language  
shortcomings, and that was impressive.

"What was that?" Ritsuko asks, when she hears Misato  
back on the phone.

"Nothing," she answers, and Ritsuko can't help thinking  
that she sounds flustered somehow. "Just a couple friends  
asking me to go to mess with them. Anyways, I'll talk to  
you later, okay?"

"Okay. Bye."

She hears the 'click' and prolong tone on the other line  
that indicates the call is over before hanging up. And she  
pauses for a second, fingers of one hand tapping on her  
chin, thoughtful. _Misato will be back in a few days...that  
changes things._

She flicks on her computer accessing her agenda and  
peruses through the lists and dates there. All things taken  
into consideration, there was a definite want for  
flexibility.

To be continued...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes:

I'm trying to be a lot more organized in my writing. The  
key is excising. Anyways, most of my stuff so far is  
written in past tense and I'm experimenting with present  
tense here.

Would you believe me if I told you this story was  
inspired by a scene in the opening of the film _Watchmen_?  
Where Silhouette plants a Sapphic kiss on her lover on  
Vday? Good stuff. So I figured there was some parallel  
here, with Misato being what is essentially a military unit  
of GEHIRN. I thought it would be fun--the homecoming.

As for Misato knowing some German, she stayed there  
for quite a while so it's only logical that she'd pick some  
up. It would've been fun if they'd showed that more in the  
series.

BTW, when Ritsuko speaks science stuff...I have no idea  
what she's talking about.

Thank you to Major Mike Powell for reading over the  
draft. I still have no idea 'hypothetical' what.

Anyways, short, simple and sweet setup in chapter 1.

Feedback is always welcome.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*********

Occasionally, there's a courteous female voice that comes  
on the loudspeaker to say: "Welcome to New Tokyo-3  
International Airport. New arrivals please check in at  
Departure." And her voice bounces, echoing in this wide  
and almost sterile space---the janitorial crew do good  
work in keeping it so despite the large number of foot  
traffic that comes through here.

Late afternoon, and she hasn't arrive yet.

There are other announcements besides that voice by  
made by other airline attendants, but she blocks it out.  
Again, she goes to check the ETA on one of the many  
screens around her.

Delayed for an hour.

But it's been about an hour and now people were  
unloading off the plane. And she could see her in the  
crowd..

Coming out of the gate and being greeted by an  
immigrations officer. Ritsuko notices how much darker  
Misato's gotten since the last time she's seen her; a nice  
summer tan that looked especially beautiful on her arms  
and legs.

And when Misato heads out and looks up, she sees her; a  
bright smile lights up her face and she hurries over. Not  
run, of course---she knows Ritsuko doesn't like to cause a  
scene. So Misato walks; just a little faster.

"Hey!" And there's unmistakable joy when she goes to  
lean in to give an odd sort of half hug. There's too much  
to use her arms, so she settles for this.

"Hi."

And to any passerby they look no different than any two  
friends greeting each other at the arrival terminal. Only  
the keenest of eyes would've picked up on how Misato  
shifts her face slightly inwards, eyes closing and nose  
press against the skin at the curve of Ritsuko's neck to  
inhale; and only the sharpest of ears would've picked up  
on her whispered comment, "You smell good."

"Do I?"

They part soon enough afterwards to not draw attention;  
though with Misato still holding that daze, enamored  
regard for Ritsuko--easy to pick up if anyone paid  
attention.

"Here, let me help you with that," she says, reaching for  
the bags Misato's holding.

"No, I got it."

And Ritsuko also notes now how much stronger it  
seemed Misato has gotten; arm muscles lean and taunt as  
she handles heavy, multiple baggage with ease.

_Have I changed?_

"I'll just take one," she insists; and this time, Misato lets  
her. As they shuffle for Misato to hand off the appropriate  
luggage--a light one--Misato notices another reunion  
taking place besides them: a father meeting up with his  
family. She notices especially what happens--the handoff  
of a bouquet of flowers from the little girl to the  
businessman; probably their first meeting in weeks as he  
looks worn but happy to be home.

And she remembers. "Look what I got us."

"What?"

Misato tips a small fancy shopping bag forward.  
"Imported liquor," she says, "straight from the heart of  
Germany," and she corrects herself when she sees that  
look of disbelief on Ritsuko, "Okay, so I got it from their  
airport. But I was told it's still really good champagne."

"That's thoughtful of you."

And Misato frowns, looking Ritsuko over, trying to see  
if...if...

"What?" Ritsuko asks, noticing her inspection.

Her eyes narrow. _Nothing. _

She sighs.

"What?"

"Nothing..." she hides her disappointment well; instead,  
she makes another observation, "I thought you would be  
working."

"I took the evening off." They're walking to exit now as  
Ritsuko explains, "I figured I put in enough overtime for  
it to be all right. Besides," she adds, "I don't want you  
waiting for me to get home."

And she can just see it: Misato, sitting with her knees  
pulled up, looking like a lost puppy outside her front door.  
Luggage besides her. And knowing Ritsuko, she might  
have to wait all night before the owner returned.

"I would've."

To which, Ritsuko simply replies, "I know."

***

Bath salts. Rose petals. Scented candles...

_"Wow,"_ she thinks, _"Ritsuko's really outdone herself."_

The other woman sits across from her, hair done up as  
well; only, because it's so short, there's no intricate  
wrapping involved like Misato's. Just a simple clip in the  
back to keep some of it neat. And Ritsuko doesn't do it  
ften, but Misato likes it; it drew more attention to that  
gorgeous neck of hers.

When they first arrived, she had literally jumped Ritsuko  
as soon as the other woman had opened the door; so  
impatient as her legs wrapped around other's waist. And  
she planted eager kisses everywhere she could while  
Ritsuko faltered, being knocked off balance--she found a  
wall to steady herself before saying, distressed, "Misato! I c  
an't hold you like this...I'm not a guy!"

It was only then that Misato realized how heavy she  
must've been. She didn't take into consideration Ritsuko's  
frame. "Oh. Sorry..." she apologized, sheepish before she  
got off; looking over, amused, at how Ritsuko's knees  
still shook from having to support her just moments earlier.

And before Ritsuko could recover, Misato launched into  
another attack; pressing her against the wall as she forced  
her tongue between Ritsuko's lips, drawing a moan--  
mixed between pleasure and protest as she pressed to get  
impossibly closer...

But there are already plans for the evening...

Plans that requires them to wait. Hold off on what  
Misato's so insistent on and what they both wanted and  
are here for. It takes a considerable amount of  
convincing, but Ritsuko manages---and they both agree  
on restraint. For now...

Misato readily admits that there's some initial annoyance  
regarding _that_; but she's grateful, not realizing then how  
tired and sore she was until she settled into that nice, long,  
relaxing bath Ritsuko had prepared.

How many hours on that plane?

Sure, the topography of the world changed, but the  
distance between the two countries didn't.

So, she sits in this water, admiring the way the steam  
condenses and clings in jealous beads on the other  
woman's shoulders.

Yes, internal monologue has conclusively deduce this:  
she isn't an animal. She can wait.

"Asuka..." she starts on talk to distract herself, "that child  
is a little strange. But I get the sense that she's a good  
person." Her thoughts turn over to the little German girl  
with fiery red hair and a serious, intense countenance of  
someone five years older. Asuka Langley Sohryu...

Asuka has the highest aptitude point of the people tested  
in the facility. Meaning she has the potential to--

"That's good," Ritsuko says, agreeable. "We need kind-  
hearted children to ferry us into the future."

"Why are you speaking in abstracts? Don't you mean to  
pilot?"

"Same difference."

Misato sighs, slouching further in the water, her two arms  
dangling over the edge of the tub. "I wish...we don't have  
to use them," she says; both of them know she's referring  
then to the children. Given a choice, she would've gladly  
taken their place but...

"That's what the calculations amount to," Ritsuko tells her;  
it's an effort to assuage the guilt years before Shinji,  
Asuka, Rei, and Toji would ever have to sit in the  
Evangelion Unit's entry plug; and it doesn't help much,  
but it's too far in the future at this point for her to dwell  
on it.

So Misato changes the subject slightly. "Speaking of  
which...how far are you guys along?"

"Hmm?"

"On the development of the combat machine series?"

"I'd say we're one tenth of the way there."

"That's it?!"

"That's faster than what was anticipated. I wouldn't worry  
though. We'll get it done."

"You guys better. All the brainiacs in the world are  
working on this. Mankind's last hope...geez...talk about  
pressure..." _On everyone...we're in this together..._

On a lighter note, Misato teases, "If you're not careful,  
one of the other branches will finish before you. Say, the  
German branch for example."

"Those incompetent people? No, I don't think so."

And Misato smirks. There it is: Ritsuko, sure and  
confident as ever--borderline arrogant. It puts her  
strangely at ease knowing that Ritsuko is handling things  
on her end.

"Well, you should know, Misato---of our progress. Some  
of the reports, I'm sure, filter down to you."

"Ugh. Don't get me started on those." Misato makes a  
face and lifts one feet out of the water, idle. "In between  
training and studies, sorting through reports is like a  
mandatory errand the higher ups dump on you. I'm telling  
you, I can't take much more of this ensign crap."

"You knew what you signed up for."

"Yeah..." she concedes. _I didn't expect it to be that much  
though..._ "I have to make rank soon. Whatever happens,  
I'm going to be there on the front lines. You count on it."

Ritsuko sees the determination on her face and doesn't  
question it. Some things--and they both knew exactly  
what...time couldn't erase.

"If you want, I could put in a good word for you," she  
offers instead. Supportive.

"Huh? A good word from the technical division? Hmm..."  
Misato considers it; how much influence does Ritsuko  
have anyways? But then she decides, "Thanks, but I got  
this."

"Of course."

"Besides..." Misato smiles, suggestive, as a thought  
crosses her, "...don't want them to suspect that you're  
doing me any favors...just because..."

Here, she runs her toes along innermost juncture of  
Ritsuko's legs, causing the other woman to gasp; then  
recovering, Ritsuko swats her foot away, and tells her in  
mock, playful annoyance, "Ewww...that's gross."

"What?" she asks, surprised at the sudden refusal; her  
brows crinkle in innocent concern, "I washed them before  
I got in. You have something against my feet?"

"No," she answers, lifting Misato's foot gingerly out of  
the water and placing it besides her head; water dripping  
down the side of the tub. "I don't..." she hesitates, unsure  
of how she should word this without sounding like a  
prude.

Misato doesn't wait. Her mind is formulating through the  
impossible: Ritsuko, rejecting her advances. How could  
she not get turned on? Unless...

"Wait! You're not cheating on me are you?"

"Cheat?"

"Yeah," Misato presses, "I mean I'm gone all this time.  
You've had plenty of chances to--I know it!"

She's sincere, as always; and that only serves to increase  
Ritsuko's amusement, who answers, plainly, "Misato, if  
anyone should be concerned about issues of fidelity, it  
should be me."

Misato blinked rapidly. "Huh? What? You don't trust me  
or something?"

"Well...I'm not the exotic foreigner wandering lost in  
some distant land, ripe for a romantic encounter. Tell me,  
Misato. Have any of those nice German boys given you a  
once over yet?" Ritsuko asks, dead serious and leveling  
her eyes at Misato.

Misato flusters. She can't help it. Her cheeks grow warm  
from more than just the heat of the water she's sitting in.

And Ritsuko watches, all the while, with growing  
amusement--one eyebrow raised--at Misato's reaction; the  
stutters of "Oh, uh, um..." And she can imagine it as clearly as  
if she besides Misato in Germany: Misato,  
hanging with other ensigns at a bar or even just walking  
down the hallway before she's haplessly accosted by one  
of those tall--and most likely, virile, German males;  
replete with cheesy pickup lines.

_" Ich soll verflucht sein, wenn ich mich irre, aber du  
willst doch mit mir schlafen, oder?"_

Ritsuko sympathizes although that's not a situation she's  
familiar with. Even if someone wanted to initiate an affair  
with her (and there were some), Ritsuko was too wrap up  
in work to be approachable.

Misato, on the other hand...oh, Misato was so very easily,  
easily accessible; what, with her laid back attitude and  
subconsciously flirtatious nature---she doesn't even have  
to try.

And Misato blushes, sharing that thought exactly. "Okay,  
fine. You have a point."

"Thank you."

At this Ritsuko stretches, content of Misato's concession.  
Of course she has a point....

When does she not?

And she mentally calculates: 2 hours since Misato's  
returned. There was that quick dinner---quick only  
because Misato insisted she just wanted to get home.  
Then there was this soaking in the tub for about half and  
hour; and Ritsuko observes, if she sat any longer, her  
fingers end up prune-like.

So, without prompting, she slides over to where Misato is;  
and the other woman blinks rapidly at the suddenness--  
once, twice, several times in surprise, before...

"Oh...!" A knowing grin spreads on her face as she hits  
all the right conclusion: _Finally! _"Mmmm....time to be  
pampered." She threw her head back, practically purring  
as Ritsuko place her hands between her neck and  
shoulder to kneed the muscles there.

Firm hands.

Familiar hands.

"Augh...that's it," she encourages, head bowing under  
such expert care.

"Like this?"

"Mmmm...yeah...you're making this soooo worth it."

Ritsuko answers, laughing, "I'm glad you approve."

_"I'm not going to last long," _Misato realizes upon feeling  
Ritsuko slide further forward to sit, legs parted, on her lap.  
And she opens her eyes, looking up and blinking through  
the sudden haze that's come over her. She thinks then of  
how reactive she was to all this--her nerves drawn taunt;  
singe it seems; hissing and jumpy to the very molecules  
in the air. It didn't help any (to last) with Ritsuko there in  
front of her like that---body naked and dripping wet.

_I'm not going to last long..._

Thinking then of all those long remote nights spent in her  
dormitory bed alone while her companions were  
out...how many temptations and offers were turned down?  
How many hours spent with only _her_ voice on the phone  
to breathe life to the memories she kept within her--held  
onto like precious invaluable keepsakes?

That's the downside of being monogamous--it  
necessitated sacrifice; felt most sharply with distance; and  
Misato knows---is well aware of just how sharply she  
feels it...

She leans forward enough to nuzzle Ritsuko's cheek,  
saying, soft, "I've missed you."

Three months away was time apart too long...

"Mmmm..." came the small murmur of agreement from  
Ritsuko, whose arm draped Misato's lower back to just  
hold her.

"You know," Misato starts, teasing, "you could say it  
once in a while."

"Is that so..."

There's a brief pause and Misato knows Ritsuko is  
considering it, when the other woman answers, breath  
tickling her ear, "I'll do one better. I'll show you."

"Hmm?"

It's a lazy response that's set off by the romantic  
atmosphere she's seep in. So when it happens, it's as if  
someone kick started her into action. There's a yelp and a  
sharp gasp from Misato: "Wa--wait..." And she's so  
surprise that she almost pushes away from where  
Ristuko's finger finds her before her body reacted--telling  
her immediately that this touch was wanted, was needed--  
was what she craved for three damn months...

And Ritsuko holds fast onto her, keeping her near; she  
doesn't have to ease the movement for Misato to  
accommodate. Misato was ready; already seduced the  
moment she had seen her face waiting at the terminal.  
Instead, Misato shifts, legs opening slightly wider,  
flushing as she allows Ritsuko more ease in access. Her  
own fingers scramble for purchase for something---  
anything that would serve as an anchor to ground these  
feelings that were being coaxed in a steady, tantalizing  
rhythm out of her.

The side of the tub's too slippery, but it'll have to do; and  
she grips it as best she can turns her face inwards--  
pressing against Ritsuko's upper body, whimpering and  
sighing as Ritsuko stimulated her; two fingers inside and  
thumb moving in gentle small circles outside.

And it's easy, falling into this--letting Ritsuko control t  
heir exchange. Certainly she encourage it; her body  
clutch around those fingers as she drew and release in  
tandem. Drew and release.

_I'm not going to last..._

She knows it, felt the precursor of her impending orgasm  
coursing through her. What are these sounds that she's  
making? She's heard them in her dreams--wet with desire  
for Ritsuko as they made love; but that had been so long  
ago; she didn't recognize them outside that context--here  
in reality, in flesh and blood. How those sounds escalate,  
fervent...until it's torn out of her.

"OH GOD!"

Mouth open, teeth digging into the soft flesh of Ritsuko's  
shoulders as more cries follow. And Ritsuko holds her,  
calm and infinitely patient while she waits for Misato. _  
Find your way back to me..._

And she does, coming down intoxicated and delirious.  
Her forehead against hers, breathing heavily in between  
murmurs of "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

When she's sure Misato's coherent again, she asks, "For  
what?"

"Mmm..." Misato opens one eye and indicates outside the  
tub. "For making a mess." And Ritsuko realizes what  
she's referring to; in her thrashing, Misato's thrown a  
huge amount of water overboard, soaking the floor of  
Ritsuko's bathroom in puddles.

After a moment, she hears, "It's okay," and then feels  
Ritsuko disentangle their embrace to get up; to which,  
Misato immediately misses her warmth, despite the heat  
of the room.

"Uh...Ritsuko?" she asks, tentative as she watch the other  
woman stand up, patting herself down with a towel  
before wrapping it around her. _Is she mad at me? _Misato  
peek over the side of the tub, watching still when Ritsuko  
gingerly steps out.

"Ritsuko?"

"I'm going to clean this up," she says, reassuring when  
she sees the worried look on Misato's face.

Misato lets out a sigh of relief, thinking, _"So she's not  
mad at me. Thank god..."_

"I'll help."

"No, that's all right." She blew out one of the candles and  
went to flick on the light---the sudden intensity of which  
causes Misato to squint. "You should get out though or  
you'll end up wrinkled."

To be continued...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes:

The German translates into:

**_"Screw me if I'm wrong, but you want to sleep with me,  
don't you?"_**

Credit for translation goes to this website:

http : // www. irintech. com/ x1/ ?id = 2912

Feedback is always welcome.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*********

Hours upon hours spent doing nothing but lovemaking,  
and she thinks...no, she knows, that it's time not wasted.  
And it's amazing to really consider how much was pent  
up inside. Even more than the last time they were here.

No stop and go waiting where there might've been and  
was with Kaji. No. Misato marvels over it---what limits,  
what constraints there were on a woman's sexuality.  
None, it seems, short of utter exhaustion. And how they  
kept going and going...

Never seeming like _this_ was enough.

And she doesn't do it on purpose, but it's intuitive; how in  
quiet embraces like this, she runs through the details over  
and over in her head. Comparing. Only two in her  
lifetime. She is ridiculously faithful.

For now, they lie satiated. Tired but happy.

And Misato loves it---the way Ritsuko's fingers are upon  
hers, upon each other, languidly intertwining; imitating,  
like so, the motion of their bodies' only moment earlier...

In the dim lighting of the bedroom...

Ritsuko's light and comfortable weight atop hers while  
she's prone on her stomach. The pillow press against her  
cheek...

It's safe here. And in the aftermath, everything is hazy  
except for the feeling of those fingers---touching,  
touching. Hypersensitive where they pass.

"Did you know," the other woman begins, and Misato  
realizes that the only thing she loves more (or just as  
much) as sex with Ritsuko is listening to her talk; even if  
it was about boring stuff...like science. "There are over  
one billion nerves in the human body?"

"Fascinating..."

She answers, groggy; but quietly encourages Ritsuko to  
continue.

"And yet...there doesn't seem to be enough." She feels  
Ritsuko's lips move as she speak, moving along her  
shoulder blade and then to that dip starting at the center of  
her back. "And in women..."

"Uh huh..."

"The most concentrated area of nerves...is _here_..."

"...mmmMMM...wait--stop. No. Too sensitive...I'm too  
sensitive right now..."

A soft laugh is heard in return and the hand is mercifully  
withdrawn.

Misato sighs. In a few hours, it'll be dawn; and, with the  
window cracked open, she can hear it--the sound of  
cicadas. A welcomed sound, but only soon...what was it?  
No more nightingales, but larks?

"Ne, Ritsuko..."

"Hmmm..." she responds, voice husky.

"Why don't you take today off? Spend it with me?"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah..." she goes to roll over and Ritsuko shifts to let  
her. Then her hands come up to tangle in Ritsuko's  
blonde hair, wondering how they'd look if she had left it  
undyed. "I'm only here for two weeks."

She thinks back to those days in carefree days in college  
and realizes how she didn't just have sex. She'd have  
sessions of it. Days spent on end in Kaji's bed....then later  
Ritsuko's. And she'd binge like she did on most things--  
alcohol for one. But with Ritsuko, how can that be a bad  
thing?

And she wonders now, if and how she could  
possibly...maybe...convince her to fall into one...another  
session...

They've already started. The challenge was getting her to  
agree to continue. And that was definitely a challenge.  
With Kaji, there would've been no questions ask; even the  
tiniest of suggestion would get him going. But with  
Ritsuko, like anything else involving her, it required some  
level of coyness.

Ritsuko had hang ups.

She can hear her hesitate: "I know..."

"We don't have to just do this," Misato murmurs, parting  
Ritsuko's legs so that she can slide one of hers in between;  
knees lifting so that their sex came in contact with flesh,  
slick to provide friction. A slow, steady contact. "We can  
do other stuff...mmm..."

_She wants more?_

Ritsuko notes this, amused. How insatiable this  
appetite was...

But she indulges--for the moment; and leans down to  
cover her mouth over Misato's, coaxing a soft moan from  
the other woman--still heady even after all this follows.

Ritsuko breaks the kiss to ask, "Such as?"

_Such as what...oh..._

"You know...what couples do...movies and stuff..."

And Misato lists off a few more things, but it's hard to  
concentrate in between kisses like these; that diverting  
of attention. The slowing down of thought processes and  
the taste of Ritsuko warm on her tongue.

"Besides," she says at last, managing to break free from  
Ritsuko; directing a serious look at her. "How many  
weekends do you take off?"

"Week...ends?

"Yeah. You're always working. Every time I call it's either  
your at work or your in bed about to go to sleep after  
work."

Ritsuko flusters. She's never thought about it that way.

_And she's expected at the testing facilities at 10 this  
morning...damn..._

It's slightly embarrassing to realize that Misato has a  
point.

Ritsuko still tries to explain it away. "I guess that's  
because there's nothing else to do." She sees Misato's  
eyebrow raise at the weakness of her argument, but she  
continues, trying. "There's reading, but I get easily  
distracted. So..."

"So you can think of tomorrow and the next two weeks as  
making up time. You're not being lazy. You're just being  
fair."

And Ritsuko considers this. "Ah...logic..."

"Yes. Logic." _For once, it's on my side._

And Ritsuko seems to give, leaning in now for yet  
another kiss. Misato loses count of how many there  
have been; but it's okay like this.

If she couldn't appeal to Ritsuko's emotional side, there  
was always logic--the brain side, wherein fallacy and  
order laid side by side like odd little companions.

***

It's so wordless how it starts. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet,  
excepting the thump, thump, thumping of limbs against  
the headboard, the shuffling of the bedspread that gets  
caught up underneath them and all the little sounds; sighs,  
gasps, and short moaning intersperse in the air--nippy  
from slight breeze coming through the window.

And underneath that mutual longing, there's a slight struggle  
with each woman vying for the upper hand—momentarily  
dominance; which abruptly ends when Misato manages to pin  
Ritsuko on her back, saying firm: "You. Stay. There.  
I'm still mad at you."

"What? For what?"

And she was mad. All night long she's been mad.

There just wasn't any time to express it in between desperate,  
hungry bouts.

"For what, indeed," she hisses back. Her eyes narrow as she  
looks Ritsuko over; then, in a crude, possessive gesture,  
she runs her hand over the other woman's ribcage,  
remarking---a little petulant, "No gift."

_That was it?!_

Misato continues, "I bought you something all the way back  
from Germany and you couldn't bother getting me one lousy  
anything."

"Misato, that's not fair," Ritsuko counters, protesting,  
"What about dinner and letting you have a place to stay?"

"That doesn't count. That was expected." _You're my  
girlfriend!_

And she thinks back to the bouquet of flowers at the  
airport---the one in the little girl's arm; all the yellow and  
white of the daisies packed tightly together…

And suddenly she's pissed.

Whatever spites, real or imagined, Misato takes it out  
now; her hands going rough over Ritsuko's breasts,  
handling crudely what was there. Palms cupping over the  
darken roundness--the pebbly texture of them and the firmness  
there….was from where? The cold?

Maybe…

Probably.

From arousal?

Just as likely.

And even as she pinches the very tips, playing with it  
between her forefingers and thumbs, it only seems to get  
firmer as if straining for something…

There's a hiss—that sharp and sudden intake of air, and  
Misato realizes that Ritsuko has drawn a breath through  
clenched teeth. And her eyes, when they open to focus on  
Misato, there was something just so beautiful about them;  
most luminous when regarding something with a sort of  
weary menace, like she was doing to Misato now…

Carefully watching.

And Misato gets caught up in the moment, forgetting why  
she had initiated this encounter. _To punish Ritsuko…_

And it's all too tempting. Ritsuko, hard and wanting  
underneath her touch.

So she swallows, hearing the dryness that's collected in  
the back of her throat click when she bends down. _Click_.  
_Click. _She's vaguely aware of that pounding in her ears;  
the blood rushing to her head as she draws in that flesh  
to suckle; her face flushed with excitement.

While Ritsuko eases onto her back, marveling at the locks  
of Misato's hair that she's gathered between her fingers as  
she smoothes away at them. And she wonders how odd it  
is—being here. Having Misato, purple---the softness of it  
spilling all over her chest as Misato held her to her mouth.  
And she can't get over how strange it is—what's expected  
of a lover; that _this_ is an act of intimacy.

It was strangely maternal…that tenderness that comes  
over her while she tugs gently on Misato's ears.

Whatever the case, it doesn't stop that low moan from  
emerging…

And just like that, Misato releases her and pauses for a  
moment to admire her handiwork: those nipples moist  
and rosy from where she worried it with her tongue.  
_Beautiful, _she thinks as she sits up, bringing along one  
of Ritsuko's legs—the right one—and placing the heel of  
Ritsuko's foot on the curve of her shoulder.

"Rits-chan," she begins, scooting so that she was nearer  
to the apex of her partner's legs; and Ritsuko bends her  
knee to accommodate that movement. "You have a problem  
with this?"

"What?"

"This. From what I gathered in the bath, you don't seem  
to like this much, do you?" she asks, drumming her  
fingers, playful, on Ritsuko's foot.

_Oh that…_

"I don't have a problem with feet," she explains a little  
awkward. "I just…it's not expected…in _that_ area. That's all."

Misato doesn't believe her—doesn't make an attempt to:  
"Uh huh. Sure. Right." Instead, she turns her head over to  
kiss Ritsuko's foot—the ankle of it, before sweeping  
around to run her tongue down the sole. Ritsuko reacts,  
toes wiggling; and Misato looks down at her with a smug  
smile. "Are you ticklish?"

Of course Ritsuko didn't laugh outright, but Misato felt her  
squirm; and that uncomfortable blush on her face told Misato  
all she needed to know. _It's fair, _Misato thinks, since Ritsuko's  
found her—and exploited—where she was ticklish (along the  
corner of her sides) a long time ago.

So she goes on to lavish attention now on the toes,  
kissing—starting with the pinkie—the tips of each one before  
placing the big toe in her mouth, like she's done so many  
times with Ritsuko's finger, before swirling her tongue  
around it.

"That's disgusting…" she tells her, voice low; but there's that  
entire undercurrent of desire that cuts through her words and  
it's so obvious—Ritsuko's turned on. Probably aching for her  
right now…

And Misato answers to the challenge: "Well, we're just going  
to have to recondition you then. You know, like…like…"

_Who was that?_

"Pavlov's dogs?" Ritsuko finishes for her, then wrinkles her  
nose. "You're not going to salivate all over me, are you?"

In response, Misato drops Ritsuko's foot over her shoulder to  
lean down, whispering, "I think I already am," before she closed  
in on where Ritsuko was most concerned—the crux of her legs,  
already open and welcoming. And Ritsuko hugs Misato to her,  
inner thighs pressing insistent while she feels that tongue  
slip...all along the edges in long, lingering caresses.

And she's quiet.

It's not something that Misato's told her—how she appreciates  
how quiet Ritsuko is. Not like other people who fake it or thrash  
about all noisy. Here, Misato blushes, thinking then of how she  
might be like them. So noisy…

But no.

Not like Ritsuko...who keeps it to herself. Restraint, even with  
Misato kneeling between her legs. And it's real then; all of  
her responses.

And Misato knows how to read all the subtle signs: the way  
Ritsuko's stomach muscles seem to tighten and tense under  
Misato's hand that splayed across it. And she can read the  
slight changes in her partner's breathing—somewhat shaky  
and uneven. And she knows when Ritsuko's close; it's easy to  
tell with her tongue placed so intimately inside her.

And she feels her tense, tense. Tense. That gentle up and down  
thrusting of her hips. About to go over when…

Misato stops, breaking off all contact to sit back up with Ritsuko's  
right leg still slung over her shoulder. And she watches, amused,  
at how Ritsuko struggles, biting her bottom lip to keep herself in  
check. Misato could almost feel that painful throbbing in Ritsuko's  
body, having been so close to the edge and slowly, slowly  
retreating; and that delicious flush coloring in pink the whites of  
her lower torso, neck, then face. "Misato?! Wha—ah…what?"

And she sees that look on the other woman's face, immediately  
realizing: "Why are you teasing me like this?"

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?"

And somewhere, among all the spinning that's going on in her  
head, Ritsuko remembers. "Because I didn't get you a present?"

Misato doesn't huff; doesn't toss her head; doesn't answer; but goes,  
instead, to suck lightly on Ritsuko's toes—providing enough visual  
stimuli to keep Ritsuko pliant and docile; and one of her hands reaches  
out to stroke Ritsuko in a slow, easy rhythm, causing the other woman  
to fall back into it—arching her back; her palms pressing into the bed.  
And when she's almost there…almost there…

Misato stops---this time earning a soft growl from Ritsuko. But,  
again, she just ignores her, going back to busying herself with  
Ritsuko's foot.

"Misato…please…"

Her words fall on deaf ears and Misato keeps on repeating that  
pattern. At least two more times when Ritsuko feels another one  
build only to subside, "Ahhh…ah…you, you!"

"What? I'm what?" _Say it…!_

"Quit being such a bitch."

_Gotcha!_

"Right now, Ritsuko, you're my bitch," Misato tells her sharply. She's  
barely able to keep the triumph from showing on her face in the form  
of a very satisfied grin. "So," she continues, "play nice or I'm going  
to make sure it's not going to happen."

"You wouldn't."

It's a dare.

And Misato answers with a raised eyebrow, silently asking, _  
"Are you sure you want to try me?"_

Ritsuko falls back onto her elbows, relenting. "Fine. You want a  
gift? What is it? Name it and I'll get it for you."

Ritsuko opens her eyes to look at Misato, who had lowered her head,  
looking guilty. "It's too late for that…" And Ritsuko's struck by how  
harsh she must've sounded. While it's true she is (very) sorry for  
showing up at the airport without a gift—not on purpose; it just never  
occurred to her…

She didn't like the fact that Misato was using what essentially  
amounted to sexual coercion to wrangle an apology out of her. Still…

This was Misato…

And she couldn't stay mad at her for too long.

"Well, what is it then?" she asks, gentle this time; understanding  
there were nuances to being a girlfriend. "I don't want  
you to stay mad at me."

Misato is encouraged by the softness in that tone and goes to push  
Ritsuko's legs apart, spreading them. And she thinks of how  
she should word this so Ritsuko can't say no…

"You could…take the next two weeks off."

Ritsuko sighs. "I can't do that."

"Why not?"

_Because…_ "You know why, Misato." _I have obligations…_

Misato doesn't hide her hurt. There's so much guilt  
there—felt by Ritsuko, when Misato settles, nestle along  
her inner leg, kissing and smoothing away the heated skin  
there. Love being so obvious a compulsion as she  
continues, giving even when Ritsuko isn't able to:  
"Tell me…how."

Ritsuko lowers her eyes, considering all the ways…_  
was there any other way?_ And her breath is hot when  
she answers, "Your mouth."

_Use your mouth._

And Misato nods, somewhat gravely, when her hands go to grip  
Ritsuko's hip, readying her; and her mouth finds Ritsuko's sex  
as she presses against her, feeling the other's fingers come  
to wrap, entangle in her hair…

There was no pulling back this time.

So she keeps a hold around Ritsuko's waist while she felt Ritsuko  
strive for release; lifting up and down. Her head thrown back to  
show off the lovely down white of her throat.

Soft, soft cries of "Oh…oh…" when she does go…

And Misato keeps her in check, pressing even harder to lap  
up the excessive wetness produced in the exchange. She knows  
how to read all the signs—knows when she makes it good  
for her. Knows how if she kept her tongue just so…she'll come  
again and again—like all the other times, like she does now.  
A shudder that goes through her; face turn into the pillow to  
muffle one of the louder cries.

And Misato holds her steady when she does relax; her muscles  
going weak, legs drape over Misato's shoulder.

One last kiss---along the top of Ritsuko's foot before she drops it back  
down onto the mattress and crawls to join Ritsuko.  
"You're so selfish," she tells her, snaking one arm underneath Ritsuko's,  
and nuzzling against the crook of Ritsuko's neck that's wet with  
perspiration. And her eyes close as she murmurs, "So selfish…"

And all Ritsuko can think about, with one hand laced behind her  
head, eyes trained half-lidded on the lighting of the ceiling…

Is how good a cigarette would taste just about now…

To be continued…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes:

_Ah, Eros…_

_You work your wicked magic on me._

Anyways, I've discovered in the course of writing this and  
_Cat's Paw _that I just plain love slashing these two characters  
together. Admittedly, this is just another guilty pleasure of mine.

Feedback is always welcome.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

*********

_Next morning_

She takes a step back to fully admire the giant in front of  
her and it never stops amazing her—the size and scope of  
what they were trying to accomplish here. And there was  
no fear; only a sense of wonder.

"Back so soon, Doctor Akagi?"

She turns to see who has called her and smiles, "Ah,  
Professor Fuyutsuki. It's good to see you."

Fuyutsuki, hair still in the process of graying, is a  
welcomed sight—an old friend. Even though she's has  
only known him personally for a few months, they spoke  
as if they've known each other for years; a relative  
comfort that comes with shared intellectual capabilities  
and common interests.

"How were the islands?"

"Very fine and relaxing," she answers, recalling now how  
nice her trip out West was. "One of the few paradises left  
in this world." Nice ocean view complete with a radiant  
sunset. And she had sat outside on that beach for the past  
two weeks just letting it soak in. But that was then, and  
this is now. And truth be told, she tells him: "I'm happy  
be back. There's too much to do."

"Oh, speaking of work," Fuyutsuki suddenly recalls; he  
fishes out a document from one of the binders he's  
holding and hands it to her. "Your daughter sent this fax  
over this morning. Specs for the tests we're running  
today."

Naoko Akagi's eyebrow tilted upward in surprise. It  
wasn't very often she's caught off guard, especially  
by her daughter, who stuck to routine just as much as she  
did. "What? She's not here?"

"No. She just put in a last minute request to take leave  
for the next two weeks."

"Really?"

And Naoko considers this…

Tapping her finger on her chin, thoughtful. _Ritsuko,  
Ritsuko, Ritsuko…_

It wasn't like her daughter to take leave without a reason;  
even less like her to leave without advance notice. Ritsuko  
always acted with purpose. Could it be a man? Must be…

And Naoko's eyes shifted slightly as she considers how  
much like her Ritsuko was, even as she—her daughter---  
strove to be the absolute opposite of what Naoko was.  
They were, in the end, people with terrible passions.  
Terrible in its potential depth—how sincerely and how  
completely they loved. And all that was hidden under such  
a flimsy coat of rationality; because the idea of completely  
losing control was too overwhelming; as if it, alone, could  
obliterate what was…the 'self.'

_Must be…_

"Well," she finally answers, "I suppose it's about time  
she takes a break—for herself. Working underground  
24/7 can drive a person crazy."

Fuyutsuki smiles, knowing exactly that condition, "We  
were wondering what we were going to do without her.  
But now that you're back…well, that just makes things a  
little easier."

"Like I said. I'm glad to be back."

And she walks with him to the end of the bridge towards  
the other facilities, an amused smile playing on her face.  
She made a mental note to herself to call her daughter  
during her lunch break.

The End

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Final Notes:

Well there you have it: short and light fluff. Did you like  
how I bought the story full circle with Naoko? :D

It was a stylistic choice to not reveal it was Ritsuko's  
mom until halfway through the epilogue. I think it works  
better this way.

Now that I got this fic out of my head, I'm going to go  
work on _Cat's Paw_. Till the next time…

Feedback is always welcome.


End file.
